Iron Man: Master of Machines
Iron Man: Master of Machines is an American science fiction action-adventure comic book series published by Marvel Comics since January 9, 2020. Synopsis After being trapped by a group of terrorist in China, the owner of Stark Industries, Tony Stark, develops power armor to help him escape, ending with him promising to make a change in his life and become a hero to his city. Characters Main *'Anthony "Tony" Stark/Iron Man' - the owner of Stark Industries who is the super-genius inventor of several weapons, though he made a change of heart after being trapped by a group of Chinese terrorists. **'Friday '- Tony's first artificial intelligence for his suit which he was later forced to replace due to unusual events. **'Jocasta '- Tony's second and current artificial intelligence. Supporting *'Virginia "Pepper" Potts' - Tony's secretary who has quite a lot of power in the company despite her low rank and is known for having a very dry wit. *'James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine' - a former military commander and a good friend of Tony's who he hires to help him during his crusade as Iron Man. *'Harold "Happy" Hogan' - Tony's bodyguard who, despite his name, is rather sarcastic and emotionless but cares about Tony's life. *'Edwin Jarvis' - Tony's butler who is a former agent of the British government and fought as a member of the Canadian Air Force. *'Anton Vanko '- an elderly scientist working for Stark Industries who was the creator of the infamous Crimson Dynamo armor. *'Bethany "Beth" Cabe' - another of Tony's bodyguards who he used to date when they were younger, though they remain on good terms. *'Toni Ho' - the daughter of the deceased Ho Yinsen who Tony took under his care after finding her orphaned, feeling he had to make it up to Yinsen in some way. *'Michael O'Brien' - a high ranking and incredibly famous but very stern and serious detective and the half-brother of one of Iron Man's enemies. *'Riri Williams' - an incredibly intelligent teenage girl who Tony takes under his wing as his apprentice and assistant. *'Jake Oh' - a military friend of Rhodey's and a S.H.I.E.L.D. doctor who Tony hires to tend to his wounds after battles. * Antagonists *'The Mandarin '- Tony's arch-enemy and the leader of the infamous Chinese terrorist organization the Ten Rings who is a master of manipulating Chi and is constantly trying to find ten magical rings. *'Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger '- one of Stark Industries' main rivals and the owner of Stane Corporation who is able to control a giant robotic behemoth with his mind. *'Justin Hammer' - the CEO of Hammer Industries who is very egotistical and has an obsession with topping Stark, often stealing his technology and equipment. **'Doug Johnson III/Detroit Steel' - a scientist working for Hammer Industries who wears a mechanical suit nicknamed Detroit Steel. *'A.I.M' **'George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.C.' - the current leader of A.I.M. who took it over from everyone else in the agency and who was made to be the most intelligent thing in the world. **'Lyle Getz/Scientist Supreme' - a scientist who runs the terrorist organization A.I.M., which sells technology to other terrorists. **'George Clinton' - an A.I.M. scientist who has a massive ego and has invented countless machines for A.I.M. **'Valdemar Tykkio' - TBD **'Andrew Forson' - TBD *'Count Luchino Nefaria' - the vain head of the Maggia who lives for a good fight and whose body is made of ionic energy, granting him several abilities that seem almost magical. **'Milos Masaryk/Unicorn' - a member of the Maggia working under Nefaria who wears a helmet that blasts a very large beam from a mechanical eye. **'Alexander Gentry/Porcupine' - a Maggia member who wears a suit that has many different spikes that he is able to extend and retract at will as well as fire them out. **'André Gerard/Cyclone' - a member of Nefaria's branch of the Maggia who wears a suit that allows him to summon incredibly powerful winds. **'Ebenezer Laughton/Scarecrow' - a Maggia enforcer who usually acts very disturbing and is very calm in horrifying situations. He is constantly emitting a fear-inducing aura. *'Valentin Shatalov/Crimson Dynamo' - the current wearer of the Crimson Dynamo armor who is an infamous anarcho-communist and terrorist. *'Boris Bullski/Titanium Man' - a very ambitious thief who got his hands on armor made by Tony and has made it his goal to prove himself superior to him. *'Giuletta Nefaria/Madame Masque' - Count Nefaria's estranged daughter who has a very odd relationship with Tony. She suffers from some sort of mental disorder and is a danger to herself and others. *'Ghost' - a mysterious corporate hijacker and mercenary who wears a suit that allows him to phase through objects at will. *'Ted Calloway/Spymaster' - a corporate spy who is usually hired to break into people's companies and steal their information for rivals. *'Marco Scarlotti/Whiplash' - a mercenary for hire who carries a pair of energy whips that are able to tear through even the strongest of metals. *'Donald Gill/Blizzard' - a former employee of Stark Industries who was stranded for an unknown amount of time in Antartica by Obadiah Stane. *'Ultimo' - a giant and dangerous robot that was created by an unknown race of aliens and somehow ended up on earth at some point in the prehistoric period. *'Fin Fang Foom' - a giant fire-breathing dragon-like monster from another planet populated by reptilian beasts known as Makluans. *'Ezekiel "Zeke" Stane/Iron Monger II' - the second Iron Monger who appears later on in the series after the death of Obadiah Stane, taking over the corporation and Stane's legacy. *'Basil Sandhurst/Controller' - a sociopath who enjoys having power and lording it over others. He wears a helmet that grants him the ability, as his name implies, to control others minds. *'Bruno Horgan/Melter' - a very morally questionable industrialist whose company was bought by Tony Stark, causing him to become the criminal he is today. *'Arthur Parks/Living Laser '- a former Stark Industries employee who becomes a being made out of energy but whose mental state has deteriorated due to this. *'Gary Gilbert/Firebrand '- a domestic terrorist that managed to get his hands on military-grade weapons. Later on, he is injected with the Extremis virus and becomes something very different. *'Abner Jenkins/Beetle' - a former mechanic who became a criminal out of nothing but boredom and who now serves as an assassin and bounty hunter. *'Guardsmen' **'Clayton "Clay" Wilson/Force' - a former member of the Maggia who was given a stolen and remodeled Iron Man armor by Justin Hammer. **'Lancaster Steed/Shockwave '- one of Clay's partners from the Maggia who is known for his temper and who also wears a stolen Iron Man armor. **'Jack Taggert/Firepower' - the last of Clay's partners who is a former soldier that was dishonorably discharged and, like the rest, wears a stolen Iron Man armor. *'Technovore '- a living virus that absorbs technology into itself. The virus is very hard to get rid of as it has both a physical and digital form. * Differences *Toni Ho is far younger in this version of the story, being around 8-10-years-old. *The Titanium Man armor was created by Tony. *Firebrand replaces Mallen as the test subject for Extremis. *Michael O'Brien and Clay Wilson are half-brothers on their mother's side. * Issues #/The Stark Dilemma/ - Tony Stark recounts the story of how he went from a polarizing figure to the man the media has dubbed "Iron Man." #/Flight of the Iron Man/ - Tony continues remembering how he became Iron Man by thinking about the first time he took his suit on a test drive. #/The Monsters We Make/ - Tony's reminiscing continues as he remembers his fight against the villains Technovore and Spymaster. #/Dawn of the Iron Monger/ - Tony's story finally catches up to the present, as he tells the tale of his battle against Obadiah Stane, AKA Iron Monger. # Trivia * Category:Comics Category:Marvel Comics